Baymax's Flight Through San Fransokyo
Baymax's Flight Throguh San Fransokyo is a standing motion based ride at World Showcase. Ride Summary Queue Riders enter through Fred's mansion and walk through long corridors leading to his room. Guests enter his room, filled his comic books and merchendise, and watch the pre-show. Pre-Show The doors to Fred's room close and the lights dim. The Big Hero 6 team (except for Baymax) rise out of the floor and greet guests. Hiro tells them he invited them to see if any of them would make a good addition to the team. Wasabi starts to doubt Hiro, claiming that the guests all look like "churro-munching tourists". Fred says they are his kind of people. GoGo then looks around and asks where the "big fluffy marshmallow" is, referring to Baymax. Hiro looks around and notices Baymax is not with them. Suddenly, Baymax is seen flying past the window. Hiro then realizes Baymax's rocket booster must be malfunctioning. He tells the guests they need to suit up and get out there to fix Baymax's rocket boosters before they cause destruction to the city. Fred questions how a malfunctioning rocket booster could destroy a city. Hiro tells him that he shouldn;t be asking questions and needs to suit up. As the team sinks back into the floor, Honey Lemon wishes guests good luck. Guests are then let out of the Pre-Show area and are brought into the boarding area. Ride Guests enter a room with 3-rows of 29-seats, similar to the setup of Soarin Over California, except these seats aren't actual seats, but just platforms guests stand on while strapped to a harness. Once every guests is standing on their platform, their harness/shoulder restraint is lowered. A hand rail is lifted out of the floor that prevents guests from falling. Then, the room goes almost completely dark, except for some flashing red lights. Then Hiro's voice is heard from right in front of guests saying that the suit they are currently wearing will allow them to fly and save Baymax. Suddenly, the riders are then lifted up about 40-60 feet and fly out of Fred's mansion. Hiro flies up to them and catches up them, saying that they shouldn't have flew off without him. Baymax then flies past them, and Hiro orders riders go chase him. Riders then fly with Baymax throughout San Fransokyo. After a few minutes of flying, Riders finally catch up with him and so does Hiro. Riders land on the roof of a house and Hiro grabs hold of Baymax's leg and then grabs hold of the riders, which ends up preventing Baymax from flying. Hiro then quickly pulls out Baymax's rocket boosters, which cause Baymax to beign to fall into the ocean. Just before he hits the ocean water, riders swoop in and save him. Riders fly with Baymax and Hiro back to Fred's mansion and land on his roof. The ride then ends. Mechanics The pre-show uses a mix of live effects. To make the Big Hero 6 team appear in front of guests, they are treated with a 3-minute animation projected using a Musion Eyeliner hologram effect. The window is actaully a TV screen and that shows Baymax outside. The when riders are lifted 40 feet off of the ground with their platforms, they are lifted up into a 80-foot tall IMAX Dome. The rest of the ride is a film projected onto the dome. The dome totally surrounds riders, which gives them the effect they are flying. To add to the effect, the riders platforms tilt back and fourth and side to side. They also vibrate and drop and raise. Wind is also used to give effect of flying. The smell of ocean water is visble near the end when Baymax almost falls into he ocean. When riders swoop in and save Baymax, mist is sprayed in their face to simulate being near the ocean water. To prevent riders from falling out of their platforms and down 40-feet, the harness and safety rails prevent riders from falling. Trivia * Safety Restraint: Harness, Handrails * Fastpass and Single Rider available